The present invention relates to a polyethylene resin composition which can be effectively used as wrapping materials, agricultural film materials and so forth.
Polyethylenes such as straight-chain low density polyethylene (LLDPE) are used as wrapping materials, agricultural film materials and so forth because of their excellent mechanical properties, heat sealability and transparency.
These polyethylenes, however, have a disadvantage of being tacky; that is, since the polyethylenes have poor sliding properties and also are liable to cause blocking, they tend to cause problems such as a reduction in the efficiency of operation during production or fabrication of films, as well as difficulties at the time of wrapping.
It is known that powdered zeolite is added to polypropylene to improve its antiblocking properties (Japanese Patent Publication No. 16134/1977).
The present inventors have made extensive investigations to develop a polyethylene composition which is improved in anti-blocking and slipping properties, and further in antistatic properties without deteriorating the excellent properties of polyethylene, such as transparency and heat sealability, and thus which is of high practical value.
As a result, it has been found that the above object can be attained by adding a zeollite or an anhydrous amorphous aluminosilicate having the basic particle characteristics of zeolite as prepared by acid-treating zeolite, if necessary, specific fatty acid amide and antistatic agent in specified amounts based on the weight of polyethylene.